


Unusual habit

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: They travel the world, they kill bad guys, they get married. Nothing weird for Kingsman, right?





	Unusual habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ottermidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/gifts), [Percilout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/gifts).



> Based on my own headcanon: 
> 
> Harry loves weddings. He takes opportunity of any undercover missions he does with Merlin to marry him.

 

« So when is our next undercover mission ? » asked Harry, faking nonchalance, still reading his book but looking to his lover from the corner of his eyes.

 

Merlin let a little smirk appearing. It was entertaining to see Harry still trying to act subtle around him when Merlin could see straight through his antics in a couple of seconds. People would say it was normal after thirty five years of friendships and twenty five years of being lovers but Merlin and Harry knew that Merlin has been able to do this since the beginning, since the first couple of years they enter in each other lives for never leaving it.

 

« I thought that we were agreed that we were becoming to old to go on undercover missions. » answered Merlin, his eyes not leaving his own book, the flat tone of his voice indicating to Harry that he decided to play the little shit on this.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. It has been a great subject of arguments between them since Harry came back from being dead. Becoming Arthur hasn't be easy for him, he missed greatly field work but Harry spent almost two years missing too much Merlin and he wasn't willing anymore to put his work before his lover. Merlin didn't say it but Harry knew he was fucking delighted to this resolution from Harry. Everything would have been fine if Merlin would have seen no problem to do the same promise to Harry.

Except he wasn't. Merlin loved his job and he was bloody good at it but he was also a Kingsman agent and it meant being addicted to adrenaline and action. In the eighties and the nineties, it wasn't unusual for him to join the Knights on mission, majority of them needing his technical skills. But in the 2000s and the democratization of new technologies, Knights were becoming able to handle basic technical stuff and Merlin was only needed on complex missions which were demanding heavy and deep informatical knowledge. So Merlin wasn't willing to give up his field missions. But when he got shot last year, Harry didn't give him the choice anymore. Merlin didn't get down without a fight. He wouldn't have been Merlin otherwise. And that was Eggsy who finally convinced him.

Merlin was watching the recorded feed of this mission because he didn't remember what happened and being a genius, he needed to know when everything went wrong. But when he saw himself falling on the ground, inconscious, the only thing he could focus on was Eggsy's face. The poor lad was trying to stop him to bleed and he did pretty well until the rescue team came to help them. But the dreadful fear in Eggsy's usual joyful blue eyes was something he would never forget. This same night, he slipped in their bed and announced he would only go on missions when nobody else could.

Harry was lost in his thoughts and Merlin was beginning to be annoyed with him for not getting fully involved in their banter. Harry could felt a bare feet slidding along his bare leg and a cheeky smile took place on his lips. He was abandoning his book before looking at his lover who was still reading but Harry could sense him being aware of his moves. In a second, Harry was leaning in Merlin's side, his body pressed against the broad chest of his beloved. Only the smirk raising up Merlin's mouth corner was betraying his stern behavior.

Harry put a leg on Merlin's and instinctively, Merlin put his hand on Harry's naked thigh. His thumb made circles on the skin and Harry moaned lightly, resting his head on Merlin's shoulder. It was a lazy morning and Harry enjoyed it a lot. Few minutes of silence let both men the pleasure to take joy in their peaceful linked bodies. But Harry had a personal mission and soon, a seductive smile was on his lips again and he slipped his arms around Merlin's waist , stroking sensually the lower belly of his lover. Merlin was saying nothing but Harry could feel him relaxing and stopping his reading.

 

« I want to marry you again. » whispered Harry before bitting Merlin's ear.

« You're watching too many american soaps, my dear. Marrying the same person five times isn't strictly normal. » answered Merlin, leaning his head on the side to let him kissing and licking his neck.

« I wasn't marrying the same person. I married Alexander Graves. And Jacob Sloane. And Noah Isaac. And Raleigh O'Neill. » said Harry, rewarding each name with a kiss going lower on Merlin's sinful neck.

« Don't forget Jim Prideaux. » moaned Merlin, his eyes shut and a hand in Harry's hair.

« Jim Prideaux. » whispered again Harry, a smile against Merlin's skin. « How could I ? » he added. « He was my favourite. » finished the Kingsman, bitting lovingly his lover's shoulder.

 

It has begun as a professional thing. Their target was a law officer specialized in weddings who were targeting wealthy newly married couples to torture them by making them choose between their life and the life of their love. Merlin wasn't needed on this mission but his personal relationship with Harry was enough of an argument for Chester fucking King to put him on the mission with Galahad. So both of them went to Netherlands, the new legalization of same-sex marriage helped them to attract their target attention on them.

It has finished in blood, a lot of wounds and both of them haunted by images of their lover being tortured because of them. The night of their release, Harry took Merlin in the best fucking hotel of Amsterdam and made love to him until the sun was appearing through the curtains. They fell in sleep in each other arms, sharing tears, fears and the first verbal declaration of love in their sever years old relationship.

They disappeared from Netherlands as fucking soon as possible so Alexander Graves and Colin Armitage were still married there. It was just a mission but the next five days felt like a real honeymoon, both of them not leaving Harry's house and discovering that married sex was fucking spectacular.

Merlin suspected it was the first reason for Harry to bring him back front of the autel five years later and marrying him as Jacob Sloane and James Carnahan. The honeymoon with them stucked in the middle of a snow storm in a wooden lodge on the banks of a canadian lake was wonderful and the married sex even better than the first time.

Merlin became worried of Harry's new passion for marrying him when he finds himself again front of Harry in a smoking, repeating vows for a second time in less than a year. They were in South Africa to prevent the biggest gun deal to be signed and letting half of the terrorist groups of the planet to be armed. They played business partners who were interesting by some old soviets guns. Merlin had to be present in the warehouse to be able to hack all the participants. It ended in a massive gun fire, Merlin with a bullet in his knee and Harry with one in his shoulder. And a lot of bruises on their faces. To say that they have looked better on their precedent wedding pictures was an euphemism. But Harry still managed to find someone to marry them, on a beach at the sunset and Merlin became really worried with Harry's fondness for romantic bullshit clichés. Noah said yes to Iago Borgia- Harry wasn't even tried to be subtle anymore and thought that a such dramatic name would impressed their targets- and Harry carried him like a bride before throwing him in the water. Iago Borgia, fucking traitor.

It took four years to Harry to find an opportunity to bring him back front of an autel. They were in Iceland, tracking a neo-nazis group which were trying to bring back slavery for wealthy clients. Merlin succeeded to empty their bank accounts but they got their own genius who has been able to track Merlin. They spent one week being pursued by their new friends in empty beautiful icelandic landscapes. It ended with Harry going full mode Sherlock Holmes at Reichenbach Falls and falling from the waterfall, bringing with him the Hitler fanatic at the head of this bunch of arseholes. Merlin had to jump in cold water, drag his lover's lifeless body on black sand, try to reanimate him, scream to him to wake up – breaking a vocal cord – before being able to punish Harry for his reckless bullshit by trying to strangle him with his hugs. In their way back to civilization, they find an isolated farm and Harry charmed the old lady and convinced her to marry them according to the old vikings rites. This night, they linked their hand on the sword under a sky full of polar lights. Raleigh O'Neill and Matthew Devlin were now related by marriage vows for old gods. There wasn't no sex this night but newly married sex was still wonderful even the day after as they discovered it on their one week honeymoon walk trip to get back in Reykjavik. This one still had a special place in Merlin's soul.

The last one has been in 2013. They were in Brazil, trying to find some plutonium stolen in Germany few months before. (This Cold War scenario was explaining why they have chosen John LeCarré's Prideaux and Haydon as alias) It took them four days and both them ended to think they have been poisoned by the toxic radiations. When tests were coming back negative, they were so delighed that Merlin almost shouted « Let's get married ! » at the same time than Harry. He didn't really know when they began to think that marriage was the best way to celebrate their survival to nearly death situations and he didn't want to think too much about it. They got married in few hours, got drunk in less than that, Harry succeeded to infiltrate Rio's Carnival walk to dance on a chariot before getting tackled on the floor by security's staff. Merlin managed to escape him from their grip and they ended running in Rio's streets, laughing like teenagers, dancing glued to each other, Merlin's feeling Harry's wonderful arse against his crotch , becoming indicent and fucking each other in an alley at dawn.

 

Merlin was in his memories, fondly memories which were greatly helping Harry's mission to get him fully hard. Harry was now attacking Merlin's chest with kisses and it was hard for the handler to not succomb to this sinful tentation who were Harry Hart. But Harry wasn't the only one to have a mission and Merlin was firmly determinate to get Harry exactly where he needed him to be.

 

« And why should I accept ? » moaned Merlin, caressing Harry's now bared shoulders.

« You didn't need a reason the last five times. » answered Harry, rising up his chin to lost himself in Merlin's intense green eyes.

« I become picky with age. » replied back Merlin, a defiant look throwed to Harry.

« The sex is wonderful. » answered Harry, his thumbs brushing Merlin's nipples.

« The sex is always wonderful. » said Merlin, winking.

« True. » responded Harry, stradling Merlin's waist. « We could discover a new country. »

« That's we haven't already visited ? » chuckled Merlin, caressing Harry's lower back under his gown. « Being both men means that our options are limited for your new project. »

 

Harry frowned. Merlin's gestures were telling him that his idea wasn't rejected but Merlin was playing difficult and Harry wasn't liking it. Why, when they already tied the knot five times, was Merlin so reluctant to go in one of their wedding adventures ? Did Harry did or said something wrong ? Did Merlin get fed up with it ? Harry knew how the icelandic marriage meant so much to Merlin. And it was the same for him. He couldn't really believe that all these weddings were just for playing, right ?

 

« If you don't want me anymore as your husband, tell me. » grumbled Harry, already leaving Merlin's lap.

 

But Merlin thought otherwise and he captured Harry in his arms, pressing him against himself, his head rising up to look in these beloved brown eyes.

« Your sense of humor is disappearing faster than you get grey hair. That's concerning ! » said Merlin, his nose following Harry's neck curve.

 

Harry throwed to him a betrayed look and Merlin chuckled before to mute Harry's protests in a deep kiss. His lover was a little bit startled at this end of this kiss, a small smile appearing on his lips. He put his forehead against Merlin's one and stroked his jaw with delicate fingers.

 

« At least, I can have grey hair. » whispered Harry and Merlin gripped his thighs before throwing him on the bed, at his side. In a second, he was up and walked naked across the room. Harry was obviously enjoying the view and the rough way Merlin has been handling him.

 

« I can't believe than you loose your patience about bald jokes after thirty years. » joked Harry. «  I'm disappoint- » but he couldn't tell anymore.

 

Merlin was standing in front of him, his serious face back on and not just for the joke and he was reaching out a file to Harry. Without a word and after a second of hesitation, Harry took it before opening it on his lap. In it there was just a sheet of paper. Written on it were Harry's name, Merlin's real name and a date and a place : England, London, their home.

Harry looked up at Merlin, a little bit confused or maybe just not ready to believe what was happening. His beloved sat front of him, his hand on Harry's knee.

 

« I'm not fed up of marrying you. I'm fed up of you, Harry Hart, not being my husband. » said Merlin, smiling shyly front of Harry's eyes full of tears and hope.

« I'm already your husband. » whispered Harry, letting Merlin taking his hand.

« No you're not. » replied back Merlin, bringing Harry's right hand to his mouth. « I'm asking you to marry me. Not Alexander Graves. » said Merlin, kissing Harry's little finger. « Not Jacob Sloane » he added with a kiss on Harry's ring finger. « Not Noah Isaac » with a kiss on Harry's middle finger. « Not Raleigh O'Neill » with a kiss on Harry's index finger. « And not Jim Prideaux. » he finished with a kiss on Harry's thumb. « But me, Merlin. » said the handler, looking up to Harry's eyes while kissing his left ring finger.

 

Both men weren't saying anything for few moments. And maybe than yes, Merlin was growing worried.

 

« You spend too much time with me. That was the biggest romantic bullshit you said in all your life. » said Harry, his cheeky smile back on his lips.

 

Merlin let a strong laugh echoing in their room.

 

« Yeah it was. But I'm already doomed so I don't know what could happen worse if I'm living the rest of my life with you. » answered Merlin, shrugging.

« You could start to collect dead butterflies. » replied back Harry, amused.

 

Merlin's eyes got exaggeratedly bigger and the man was trying to flee their bed. Harry caught him and tackled him to the bed, using his body to hold him prisoner.

 

« No fucking way you're escaping me my dear. Not when you finally decided to make a honorable gentleman from me. » said Harry, his smile kissing Merlin's mouth.

« I can't think that's possible. » answered Merlin, winking.

« Without a decent ring, that's for sure. » replied back Harry, kissing Merlin's eyelids.

« We never needed a ring before. » whispered Merlin.

« But I wasn't marrying you before, Mr Hart. »

« Mr Hart hmm ? I think I like that. » smirked Merlin, his hands grabbing Harry's arse. « I will wear it better than you. »

« You will my beloved. » moaned Harry against Merlin's jaw. « But I will wear better than you your name. » he added, his eyes lost in Merlin's, stroking his cheek.

« Yes. You will. » answered Merlin, letting Harry sealing their commitment in a kiss which was promising that truly married sex would blow their minds more than anything else before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
